Rebel, Rebel
by queenchesh
Summary: —Walk through the streets of Greenville with Valentine Maxwell, and you'll understand. Billy/Valentine
1. Under the Moon

**Rebel, Rebel**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Moon. . .<strong>

Under the moon Valentine was singing.

His voice carries like the wind as he dances between parked cars and across the streets of Greenville (or Dullsville, as most of you know) flaunting his gothic garb of shredded jeans and a black, studded denim jacket with his very dejected 'object of affections' trying to ignore the concert his (boyfriend? lover? partner?) friend with benefits is putting on for all the night-walkers of this fine Friday night. The music from Valentine's DJ headphones in blaring at screamo volume: Lady Gaga's Bad Romance by cover band guy named Jay Smith.

_"I want your loving and I want your lover's revenge!"_

Why did he have to scream that line?

_"You and me  
>Could write a bad ro-mance!<br>Ooh, ooh, Oh~!  
>Oh~! Oh~! Oh~! OH!<br>Caught in a Bad Ro-mance~!"_

He continued with a little fury of 'rah rahs' hips waving motions here (a miniature version of 'Cabbage Patching') and Billy buried his face in his hand. Glancing around and smile-nodding at the innocent bystanders subjected to Valentine's one-man street show.

_"Oooh, la la~!"_

He'd get an earful at school on Monday (Possibly via FaceBook tomorrow since Valentine just jumped on that car. . .Wait, Valentine just jumped on a car that was in motion. . .shit) about how the platinum haired bimbo was as weird as his older siblings. Billy pried Valentine off the hood of a car and smile-waved to the driver (football player stereo type who was now climbing out of his Ferrari to kick their asses) before dragging Valentine down the street, all the while Valentine continued singing his little black heart out.

_"I want your horror  
>I want your de-sign!<br>'Cause you're a crim-in-al as long as your **mine**~!  
>I want your love~!<br>Love  
>Love<br>Love  
>I want your Love~!"<em>

Valentine danced him into an alley, pulling Billy to lean on top of him, the full length of his body shamelessly pressed to Valentine's because of the unexpected yank he'd given him. Valentine smiled and whisper-sang the lyrics into Billy's ear.

_"You want my **psycho  
><strong>My **vertical stick  
><strong>Want you tomorrow when your baby is sick  
>I want your <strong>love.<strong>"_

_Oh God, _Billy blushed brightly when Valentine thrusted his hips against him and he went reeling back. Valentine twirled the cord of the headphones around his finger seductively.

Valentine advanced, so close the music which he could normally hear was screaming at him. The rock music moving like the pulse of blood. Their mouth met and molded together in a longing sort of way. Billy gripping at the folds of Valentine's jacket and Valentine pawing almost innocently at Billy's abdomen. The vampire's tongue fought its way in to tango with his human's and forced a moan out of Billy, who was now miserably uncomfortable and (since he wasn't going to say the obvious term since being such a prude) _lustful_ at the moment.

Anyone could walk by the alley, or walk in, and see them.

The Nutcase and the Nerd.

Though Billy possessed a sort of love for the danger of being caught every since this. . ._affair _with Valentine began. He didn't have the heart to stop it. Though this time he didn't have to let Valentine down because:

The song changed.

The kiss broke and Valentine danced, leading Billy out of the alley and back into the people filled sidewalk.

_"Did I let you down to get that sound?"_

_Oh, yes. _Billy thought.

_"And break my knees to get release?"_

_Well, I'm certainly not getting mine. _Sadly true again.

_"And you needed some just to take you from  
>And I hit you more Is your face still sore?"<em>

Unbeknownst to Valentine he was making the biggest jackass of himself by belting/singing/serenading the words of 'Shake Tramp' by Marianas Trench and making everyone join in his little tirade of Greenville's night-out.

_"I'm still a little crazy all the time."_

_Got that right my little psycho. _Billy cooled from the sudden heat and tried to ignore Valentine who was doing the most ridicules dance while walking (even daring to attempt swing dancing with a cheerleader. . .Valent-!. . .Can he have a moment! ?) and turning up the volume for everyone to hear.

_"Try a little more  
>Little more<br>Little more  
>They slap you like a bitch<br>And you take it like a whore!"_

He wasn't saving him this time. Nope. Wait. Pepper spray. Damn you Valentine.

Billy jumped, knocking the can out of the girls hand and hauling Valentine away from the girls. All the while apologizing and saying Valentine was wacked up on some drugs and forgot to mention that he didn't even know him, but that just wouldn't make any since because Billy had already said his name. Dammit.

He was taking Valentine _home._

"Alright, knock it off." Billy ripped the headphones off of Valentine's head. "No more music."

Valentine stared at him for a moment. His lower lip trembled and his arms reached out for the headphones that Billy held up high (Ha! He was taller by five inches!) over his head.

"But music~!" Valentine cried.

"But nothing!"

"I want my music!"

"And people in Hell want ice water." Billy snagged the iPod from Valentine's back pocket of his (stupid) skinny jeans and Valentine lunged for it. Billy jerked back and the song changed with the movement.

Valentine grinned.

_"I got  
>Passion in my pants<br>And I ain't afraid to show it  
>Show it."<em>

Billy stared.

_"I'm sexy and I know it!"_

So after Billy practically slapped Valentine silly and shut off the iPod and put the silenced headphones around his neck they stared walking back towards the Sterling mansion where Valentine was currently staying. And on the way Valentine learned he didn't need music to sing the words.

And it annoyed Billy all the more.

_"Most girls I meet are quite savage."_

Pause. Strike a pose. (On the tips of his toes.)

_"Always trying to grab up on my package."_

Pause. Strike a pose. (Hip thrust.)

_"They say I look yummy and they want a taste."_

Pause. Strike a pose. (Stuck at his tongue.) And then he edited the song.

_"But I'm an immortal not a sandwich."_

He jumped in front of Billy with a dead serious face.

_"I am not a whore. . . I am not a whore. . . I am not a whore. . . I am not a whore."_

Valentine pulled open his jacket and threw his head back.

_"But I like to do it!"_

Billy flushed a bright red and walked around Valentine, stupidly yelling at him to sing something else and that was a terrible song and whatever. Who the eff sings that anyway! ?

"You sound like a pedophile!"

"Oh, you want peda, darling?" Valentine asked his voice lewd. Straighten his jacket and took in a deep breath and belted out:

_"YA!"_

Billy jumped nearly a foot in the air. Suddenly regretting walking in front of Valentine now since the boy pinched his sides. Lunging upward Valentine kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

_"You're so **sweet!**"_

After a kiss, he was release and then the worst thing happened. Something that warned Billy that the apocalypse had to be ringing at his freakin' doorbell with a box of ruffie chocolates and poison ivy flowers: Valentine stared _rapping. _

_"Excuse me mama, you're sick  
>Sweeter than a Hershey Kiss<br>Come be my **desert **in this  
>I put my spoon in your <strong>dip<strong>  
>OOOH!"<em>

Valentine jumped on his back, arms wrapping around his neck and legs curling around his torso. Billy jarred, blushing red.

_"We got one night only  
>Hope you brought some<br>Jolly Ranchersfor me  
>Then <strong>he <strong>told me  
>'I don't even know you'<br>But boy I got a **Snickers **for **you**."_

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Billy screamed and Valentine laughed, jumping away and falling back into the grass of a suburban lawn complete with ceramic garden gnomes and an elegant (cheesy) water fountain.

"Oh my God, you should have seen your face! You're all red!" Valentine kicked his legs in the air and Billy started shaking.

"What the hell was that?"

"'Candy from a Stranger' by Britney Spears. Peda enough for you?" Valentine extended his hand to Billy's. Sighing Billy took it, know he had set himself up for it, but Valentine always took things a step (or a whole damn flight) too far. Valentine yanked on his hand and Billy tumbled forward, landing on top of the white-haired boy.

Valentine dodged and braced himself for the impact, but Billy crushed him all the same.

"Your fat."

"Shut up."

Valentine's hands took Billy's shoulders and his legs wrapped around his torso.

"Hey Billy, there's no one out here."

Nothing good could ever come of Valentine saying Billy's nickname. It was always 'William' or 'dragul mu' –a Romania phrase which, according to Google Translator, meant 'my darling'. And the fact that the streets were now dark and empty weren't good either.

Valentine loved these moments to torment his Bambi.

"Not in a public place."

"Aw~! You didn't say anything when we we making out in the alley, dragul mu~!" Valentine chirped, his legs tightening.

"You're a perv."

"So are you."

"You're the one slamming me up against walls."

"You love it, sadist."

"Quiet."

"I'll sing."

". . ."

_"Bet you've never tired it  
>And I'll guarantee <strong>you'll like it<strong>."_

Valentine's hand slipped up the curve of Billy's neck, shuffling through his thoughts.

_"And I **know **you can't resist~  
>So don't fight it Don't figh-"<br>_

"Ugh-!" Billy's mouth crashed onto Valentine's, desperate to shut him up, their teeth clanked and they pulled apart. Running their tongues over their teeth to check for cracks or breaks.

"Smooth." Valentine mumbled, but pulled Billy down by his hair for a kiss.

Valentine took the lead and ran his tongue over Billy's lip, taking in a shallow breath. Their eyes were welded shut, lost in their secret world of darkest and these guilty pleasures. Billy resisted because Valentine loved it. He loved forcing Billy to let him in. And he love Valentine's begging. It was a dance they played, a routine of beginning their make-out sessions, but Valentine wasn't up for the mundane this evening. He wanted it now.

His free hand crept up, palming at the side of Billy's face, digging his thumb into the corner of his mouth and pressing hard enough with the nail to wedge it in and pulled back like it was a horse's bit. Billy's eyes widened and his hips fell onto Valentine's. They both groaned and Valentine licked at the corner of Billy's mouth and to Billy's own tongue. They fell together and Valentine nibbled at Billy's lip teasingly and kissed him harder, his nails racking lengths down the span of Billy's clothed back, but he was confedent enough to press his hand to Billy's bare hip. Nails digging in. Billy hissed and Valentine nuzzled his lips to his, not giving Billy a chance to break the kiss.

Why break such a good connection? Sufficate for it.

Hmm, maybe he was the sadist.

Valentine's lips moved down to the span of Billy's throat, just at the hollow of it were his shirt collar brushed Valentine's chin.

"Valen. . ." Billy breathed huskily.

Suddenly flood lights flicked on.

And a backdoor opened.

Valentine and Billy stared at each other, shocked, for a millisecond. When an old cranky voice shouted: "Hey you kids get off my lawn!"

They could never have a normal night out.

And that was their moment **under the moon. . . **

* * *

><p><strong>My stupid, stupid, stupid prompt list and iPod. . .putting me up to perverted no goods. Eff.<strong>

**Song 1: Bad Romance covered by Jay Smith (It's amazing, insired this story)**

**Song 2: Shake Tramp by Marianas Trench (WATCH THE VIDEO for an idea on how Valentine danced.)**

**Song 3: I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO (I just had to do that)**

**Song 4: I Am Not a Whore by. . .who does sing that song? (I edited the line with 'immortal')**

**Song 5: Candy from a Stranger by Britney Spears (They ain't talkin' bout candy~ and I edited the part for a boy)**

**I own none of the songs or _Vampire Kisses _because then the plot line would go to hell and all my favorite couples would be together~**

**NEW STORY: Intrigue (Valentine x Billy) **


	2. At Least Once

**Can't Stop, Won't Stop**

* * *

><p><strong>At least Once. . .<strong>

At least once in everyone's life (if you live a life worth documenting) you have to deal with the authorities. Billy realized that as the old man, whose face was shadowed by the flood lights, started screaming threats of calling the cops if them two 'horny teenagers' didn't get off his lawn. Billy had been ready to back off, but Valentine had him wrapped in his python grip, crushing him into his chest, shouting even more threats back at the old man.

"No! _I'll _stay here and _you _go back inside!"

_Please kill me now. . ._

"I'm calling the cops!"

"Try it you old geezer!"

"Oh I will!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I got the phone!"

"Keep talkin'!"

The door slammed and the flood lights switched off.

"That's more like it." Valentine nodded and then gave Billy a wolfish grin. "Now~. . ."

"Valentine, he's going to call the cops!"

"No he's not. Pssh, William calm down, stress is not good for your fragile health."

"I'm not fragile!"

_Pinch._

"Ow!"

"Yeah, right."

_WeeeeoW!_

A police cruiser rounded the block. The flashing red and blue lights flickered across their faces. Billy's blood ran cold; he went positively stiff with fear. The police! ? That old man actually called the police! He was in so much trouble, he was going to die, his parents were going to kill him, he was going to die.

Valentine rolled; pushing Billy into the green lawn then jumped up, pulling him along with him. He didn't remember if Valentine had coaxed him into a run, but before he knew it he and Valentine were sprinting down Third Street talking a turn at Rosemount. The sirens wailed behind them and Valentine turned, once, twice and then made a quick left into someone's yard.

"Not so fast!" A large hand grabbed the scruff of Billy's shirt and yanked him back. Valentine held tighter to Billy's hand. Jarring them both to a stop. Whipping around he locked eyes with the cop and yanked hard on Billy's arm. The cop yanked back. Billy unclasped his hand from Valentine's. He gave him a look that told him to run.

He didn't.

* * *

><p>The Greenville Police Station smelled like coffee and cheap cologne. The walls are 'off-white' in need of a new paint job, contrasting this the plastic gray-blue chairs behind a wooden coffee table obscure with many wrinkled, glossy magazines from last year.<p>

Currently, our heroes were sitting in such chairs, pondering how much trouble they were in. Valentine had wanted to jump out the window of the police cruiser or demand to have his lawyer –no surprise he actually had one on speed dial- on the line first. Billy had told him he was being ridicules and Valentine muttered something on the lines of: "We're at the police station, might as well go all out, right?"

All out rebel.

"Name?" The officer looked at Billy.

"Um. . ." Valentine interjected, gesturing to Billy with his shackled wrists. "Valentine Maxwell and Trevor Michael."

The teen bit his lips and sat in the plastic chairs across from the desk. "You shouldn't have done that." He whispered. "We could get in major trouble. . ."

"We'll just have to wait until they find that out." Valentine muttered, his eyes locked on the cop across from him. "It'll take them awhile. . .Hey, can we order take out?"

"No."

"But I'm hungry."

"No."

"Tch, jerk." Valentine shrugged him off. "You'd think cops would want donuts."

"I told you to stop stereotyping."

"I can't help it. You're all so American."

"Well, sor-ry we didn't have a Count who impaled men for dinnertime entertainment." Billy grumbled back.

"Hey! Leave my great-uncle Vlad out of this!" Valentine huffed and fell back in the seat.

"Ha! Not a chance."

"Problem?" A cop asked, stepping up to them.

"Just a lover's spat, officer. Nothing of your concern." He choked on his coffee. "What?"

"You two. . ." He pointed back and forth.

"Yes, now go whisper behind the water fountain about it." Valentine smiled oh-so-sweetly. "Congrats, you've found two gay men in a town of plastic preppy whoo-rah-rahs."

The cop turned away and Valentine looked around.

"You're mean."

"I know. . .I fell like singing."

"Wha–! Now?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

Oh, no.

"What did your brother say?" Billy asked quickly, remembering Valentine had made a call. "When can he get us?"

Valentine glanced at him. "Um. . .he's at the airport right now. It's going to take him a few hours."

"Hours? How many hours?"

"Um. One, two. . .five?"

"Five hours? ! Where the hell is he! ?"

"The airport!"

"Why! ?"

"Luna's going to France?" It sounded like a question.

"We'll see about that." Billy stood and punched in the digits with a little too much force. The phone rang and then a voice, a familiar calm voice, picked up.

_"Yo?"_

"Jagger, we need you. Now."

_"Whoa! Who the hell is this! ?"_

"Billy!"

_"Oh, Billy. . .I thought you were with my brother?"_

"I am with your idiot brother! And guess where? In a jail!"

"William, dear, it's just the station."

"We're in jail!"

_"I know, I know. I'll be there in six hours."_

Billy paused. "Valentine said five. . ."

_"Nooooo. Six. Now I gotta go. Luna's at the gate. Later."_

The line went dead and Billy stared at in, dumbstruck.

"Who are you calling?" The young cop asked, having found the courage to come talk to him again.

"Your father." Valentine stated dryly. "We wanted to let him know that'd we'd be late tonight.

That stunt got them thrown into the back with the rest of 'Greenville's scum'.

* * *

><p>The college men and the homeless drunks all stared at them upon their arrival. A big one, who'd Valentine later nickname 'Doughy', stepped forward. Thick arms crossed over his even bigger chest. He smiled in a casual 'I'll-eat-you-alive' sort of way as Billy was pushed into the crowded cell. Valentine, however, when trying to follow was dragged back.<p>

"Oh no, _you're _going in the isolation cell."

"Isolation? No thanks." Valentine lunged for Billy, arms reaching towards him, but the officers looped their arms under his and dragged him back.

Valentine kicked and screamed and beckoned for Billy as he was dragged out of the cell. "Let me go! Do not touch me, you imbeciles!" He fought and snarled comments at them. "_Bill-yyyyyyy_!" Valentine hollered and let his heels drag.

Billy's own pulse quickened, he took a step towards the door and the police officer's hand rested on the baton of his belt. Options cut off, Billy lunged at the bars. Mind racing along with his pulse at the thought of where they could possibly be taking Valentine. . .

Promptly, Valentine was pushed into the cell directly across from them.

. . ._Or there. There's perfect._

Billy slumped down onto his knees and breathed a sigh of relief. Valentine did the same, gripping the bars in a rebel sort of way. Watching the police walk by then returning his gaze to Billy.

"Scared me there for a sec." The white-haired teen laughed. "Oh, god."

"Right?" Billy laugh-nodded.

The collective college students/drunks stared at them a moment.

"Aw~!" The drunkard/homeless guy bellowed. "Theys in love!"

Billy's cheeks pinked and he turned to correct him, then noticed a few lustful stares from some of the men in the cell. _Wait. . .why are they. . .Oh, hell._

Valentine caught on immediately, he stood and rattled the bars like an animal. "Hey! Hungry-eyes! Lay off my man!"

He was in a cell full of sex-starved men, few how may/may not be gay at all.

He felt sudden presence behind him and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Fangs." Doughy taunted. "We'll take _goooood _care of 'your man'." Billy jumped when he felt another hand. _A hand on his ass._

"Oh, hell no–!" Valentine glared venomously.

Billy whipped around, his elbow stabbing into Doughy's very broad chest. He hadn't expected it and reeled backward, coughing.

"Lay off!" Billy threatened, his fingers curling into fist. Despite being out numbered, and out brawned, he was sure the _nice _police officers would coming running in to save him. He hoped.

Doughy just laughed. "Good you can defend yourself." He rubbed his chest and smirked. "Don't relay too much on Fangs over there. He'll only getcha in trouble."

"Hey–!"

"I know that."

"Oh, that's cold–!" Valentine hissed. "I would bleed them out on the _sidewalk for you _William."

Billy ignored them and sat criss-cross with the rest of the gang and college guys talking about things ranging from boy/girlfriends, tattoos and Valentine.

"William?" Billy turned to face the vampire. "Slid my headphones over will you? I'm terribly bored in this cement box."

"They won't fit."

"My iPod then?"

Billy pulled the device from his pocket and slipped off the rubber case then projected it across the floor and into the bars between Valentine's cell. The vampire smiled, showing fangs and giggled giddily to himself.

He scrolled through the many many Playlist until he got under the one that read 'For Taking Over the World'. He clicked and began scrolling again.

Ten minutes later. . .Valentine had caused a riot.

Valentine punched his fist into the air and their cellmates only encouraged him.

_"We're not gonna take it!  
>NO!<br>We ain't gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it anymore!"<em>

They rattled the bars and sang along until a meaty fist slammed against glass door leading into the office.

"What's all that noise back there! ?"

"Innocent folksongs, sir~!" Valentine's lips curled.

_"__Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
>Dormez Vu? Dormez Vu?<br>Sonnent les matines. Sonnent les matines.  
>Ding-dang-dong. Ding-dang-dong.<em>_" _

Billy glared annoyed. "Damn it Valentine! You're Romanian, not French!"

"One in the same, William."

"That's creepy!"

"Creepy. . .creepy. . ." Valentine took to fingers under his eyes and smeared eyeliner beneath them, giving himself a hollow-eyed effect. He quickly arranged his lanky form on the floor into a just-sitting-up position, his eyes staring lifelessly at the wall.

Billy heard the jingling of keys and gulped. _Here comes the warden. . ._

Then Valentine sang, softly in a child-like voice:

_"Mary had a little lamb  
>Little lamb<br>Little lamb  
>Litt-le lamb. . ."<em>

Every syllable was poorly pronounced. Cute and _scary. _The warden paused at the solitude cell.

_"Mary had a little lamb. . ."_

Valentine turned his head in a slow robotic sort of way. The single light bulb catching his pale skin perfectly.

_"Who's fleece was white as snow."_

Valentine's lips curled into a sadistic smile. His eyes bugged and he lunged at the bars, screaming his head off. Fangs bared.

The officer stumbled four times on his way out. Slammed, and locked, the glass door making it rattle.

The entire cell rang with laughter. Valentine let his arms dangle on the bars and 'hn'ed in a self-satisfied way. He smiled at Billy and reached for him. "Would you kiss me, dearest William? If only through the bars?"

There was a five foot length of cement floor between them. Billy didn't answer.

The Chief came back there with the terrified officer. "Listen hear boy," The middle-aged man –Carl Packerman- wrinkled his sun darkened forehead and drew his mustache up with his long nose. "We gave you your civil rights. You were allowed to call your legal guardian and you'll be doing us a favor boy, if you shut yer yap."

Valentine stared.

"It's because I'm gay isn't it?" Valentine asked. Billy mentally bashed his head into the cement floor. Everything just went in one ear and out the other with him. So predictable! "I'm gay and you're intimidated comfort with my own sexuality! By my sense of style and my obvious appeal to. . .well, _everyone._" Valentine climbed up onto the bars, shaking them viciously, his fangs bared in a menacing smile. "I can swear it now: I–!" He stabbed his arm out from between the bars and pointed a finger; he swept the entire cell with it. "Will convert _every man in this cell _before nightfall!"

Of course, then he looked at Billy with an oh so innocent –hells not!- smile.

"But my heart will always belong to you draguel meu~! I love you with all my blackened heart~!"

Billy blushed red.

Not from embarrassment, but from sheer _anger._

"Shut the hell up Valentine!"

Valentine's face fell.

No, we you that term too loosely, he looked freakin' _devastated. _His eyes widened a moment, then fell back to normal size. His lip didn't quiver because Valentine had bitten into it and slowly, looked away from Billy with a look of defeat. But it wasn't just his face. Valentine's entire _aura _died down.

Billy tried not to feel guilt as he glanced every now and then at the silent Valentine.

Billy didn't have the fire to say anything else.

Seeing that he was going to be quiet the cops left.

* * *

><p>For two hours they sat in the cell waiting for Jagger –who arrived and was<em> almost<em> detained by the cops because of his punkish looks and obvious 'I'm-pissed-off' atmosphere- and his all his dashing charms to spring them. Jagger went back into the cell line-up, taking note that Valentine was in his own cell he turned to him first and they –well, mainly _Jagger_- spoke in hushed, angry tones. The officer unlocked the cell and then moved to Billy's.

They were given a quick talking to by the cops and led out into the frigid night.

Jagger looked over his shoulder for the fifth time. This had to be a record of the longest time Valentine hadn't attached himself to Billy's hip. They were fighting, he realized. His little bro's broken expression and Billy's guilted one.

Hell. . .

"I'm gonna get the car. You two. . .lovebirds stay here and talk." He disappeared into the shadows leaving the two stunned.

Awkward moment of silence.

"Um, Billy. . .?" Valentine asked, small voice seeping through his barely parted lips. "I'm sorry."

"I know. . .it's s'okay. I didn't mean to snap at you." Billy shrugged it off, keeping in mind Valentine was the reason he was in jail for the last three hours.

"And Billy. . ." Billy looked at him, attentive to see what he'd say. Valentine kept his head down. His hands shoved in his pockets. His mop of white hair hanging in his face. Someone take a picture he belonged on a cute-emo-boy poster. He looked like a scolded puppy.

Oh, his heart broke.

"I didn't mean to. . .well, for this to happen."

The two paused and Valentine peaked through his bangs. His eyes were red rimmed.

"I know."

"I meant what I said back there. . .I do love you." Billy's heart sped up. Jerking violently around in his chest. Valentine's green eyes were truthful, beautiful, holding the slightest child-like innocence in them as they were glassy with unfallen tears. His cheeks warmed a bit, turning a shade of pink Valentine couldn't see, but could _smell. _"You don't have to say it back since I did. . .Forgive and forget?"

"Forgive and forget." He agreed softly, smiling.

Valentine lunged forward, arms wrapping around Billy's neck in a vice grip. His _rah rah _attitude was back. "I was hoping you'd forgive me! Uita si ierta!"

Billy was about to say some else, but then Valentine pulled him into a full on lip lock and _oooh _forgive and forget indeed. Love and Lust dancing on a line between them. His arms looped around his waist. Valentine was working for the first. When he broke the kiss he pulled Billy down to him. Whispering into his ear, he finally sang a song that Billy actually knew:

_"Every thrill has gone  
>Wasn't too much fun at all<br>But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
>As the world falls down. . ."<em>

Valentine's hand cupped Billy's neck. _David Bowie?_

"Bowie seemed fitting for the moment. . ." Valentine chuckled softly and pulled Billy in again, fingers twined with his hair. "You know," Valentine whispered. "We never got to finish our public rendezvous." The curl to his words made Billy shiver.

"Valen–" The pale teen kissed him again, long and slow, hoping to sell him on the idea.

_HONK!_

"Alright, lovebirds: in the car, in the car." Jagger's hearse pulled up to the curb and he rolled down a window. His eyes locked on Valentine. He was in for a _major _lecture. They both were. Then when Billy got home, his parents could kill him.

"He can't get out of the car _that _fast, could he?" Billy whispered.

"No." Valentine broke his hold and grabbed Billy's wrist again. His hand closed over it perfectly. "Catch us if you can~!"

"Hey!"

They would be in trouble up to their eyeballs tomorrow, but Billy was sure he could shake his parent's by saying he slept over Valentine's house for minimal damage and Jagger'd be too tired to yell at Valentine till sunset. By then they'll be off again like bullets. Like lover rebels.

Billy almost laughed as they crossed into the churchyard and then the cemetery. Valentine laughed too, smile spread so far it reached his multi-pierced ears. They wouldn't be making a habit of this. . .But hey, everyone needed to be a rebel **at least once.**

* * *

><p><strong>-*Vlad the Impaler was a rough draft of Count Dracula from Bram Stocker's <em>Dracula. <em>Originally I wanted to write about Elisbeth Bathory, but she's Hungarian, not Romanian. Sigh.**

**T****his took me so damn, long! ARUGH! AHHHHH! SCREAMS! But it's finished! And it sucks! Whoo... ****But they finally said (well Valentine said) that he loved Billy! Yay! Awww~! **

**Alright all of Valentine's songs were awesome, my friend Lexi gave me the idea for 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' -which if you've seen _Paranormal Witness _you'd get the inside joke and how the innocent child song goes down. Boo. **


End file.
